


Wendy Darling and the Lost Avengers

by Sharinarra



Series: Partial stories and very very infrequently updated W.I.Ps [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Avengers need a mom, Gen, The Avengers Need a Hug, Wendy can't help but mother people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinarra/pseuds/Sharinarra
Summary: In which the Avengers find themselves in a strange land, and Wendy Darling finds another set of damaged children to mother





	Wendy Darling and the Lost Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This work was sparked by a brief thought of Avengers needing a hug immediately post battle of New York, and then trailed off. It was basically just going to be a fluffy story of healing, rediscovering childhood joy, and general domestic fluff. 
> 
> I am highly unlikely to ever finish this, so if anyone wants to take it on, they are welcome to drop me a message to discuss :)
> 
> I have no idea what the plot was going to be, but crowd-sourcing on FB gave the following - much more wide ranging - ideas:  
\- It's Loki's fault. Or the multiverse is starting to fold in on itself.  
\- They fell into Neverland because reasons, mostly related to a Loki escape attempt and a broken Bifrost  
\- Neverland is a world between worlds even Heimdall can't usually see. Repairing the Rainbow Bridge incompletely made it accessible.  
\- Loki's currently being a little shit and replaced Tinkerbell. Someone suggested she might be dead and gets resureccted by Asguardian clapping.  
\- Loki is pretending to be Smee and stirring shit for giggles  
\- The rest of the MCU start falling from the sky as time goes by, and things go a bit Once Upon a Time.  
\- Peter Quill is basically Peter Pan  
\- The bad guys team up with the Pirates

### Wendy Darling and the Lost Avengers

Several loud thuds, as of bodies falling from the sky to land in the springy moss of the forest floor, disturbed the thoughts of one Wendy Darling as she sat on her thinking stone. Of course, bodies falling from the sky is exactly what the noises where, a sound she knew well. The Lost Boys frequently lost control and fell on those occasions when they could persuade Tinkerbell to let them use her fairy dust. 

What she wasn’t expecting, and which froze her to the spot with hammering heart, was the decidedly adult voices coming from the same spot as the thumps.

“Ow… I landed on my bow... Tony! I don’t know what just happened, but I’m blaming you.”  
The voice was odd, clearly male and grown, but with an undercurrent of childishness that she had learnt to recognise in even the best of Peters impersonations.

“It appears to have been a portal of some sort. Take heart, my friends, there does not seem to be any immediate threat, and the floor of this forest is most comfortable.”  
This one had a booming, hearty quality to it, friendly and open. Almost certainly no pirate.

“Don’t go blaming me, cupid, I haven’t even had my first coffee of the day yet and Jarvis locked the lab down to force me to sleep.”  
The sleepy, gravelly tones of a man too deeply invested in his work to truly see the rest of the world, much like her father in his frequent bursts of focus to prove himself and earn the promotion that might be available soon. But with an irreverence and playfulness she had never heard from Father. Also, very clearly an American.

“That means nothing and you know it, Stark. You’re the one who’s been fiddling with tesseract energy to make a suitable container and power converter for it so Thor can take Loki home. Bruce is still sleeping off the effects of all that changing yesterday. It has to have been you.”  
A woman’s voice. Calm and steady with no trace of any accent that Wendy could recognise. Even as the woman spoke, there were faint snores accompanying her.

“Everybody stay calm” came another American voice, this one with hints of soldier and military precision “We need to work out where we are before we can figure out how we got here. Or how to get back. Don’t forget that Loki hasn’t been remanded to Asgard yet, and this could easily be one of his tricks. Stay sharp and keep the noise down, we don’t know who or what might be out here.”

“We’ll scout around, Cap. You guys stay put and try not wake Bruce. I’m pretty sure he’ll be green and cranky if he doesn’t get his sleep.” Said the first voice, the one she thought had been referred to as ‘cupid’. 

There was some rustling sounds in the undergrowth, and she suddenly realised how thin a line of greenery stood between her and these strange new arrivals. The jolt of adrenaline rushed through her and she shot up into the thick foliage of the trees, peering down from the cover of dense leaves and branches.

Below, a man with short, dirty blonde hair, walked into the tiny clearing that hosted her thinking stone - a large rock jutting out of the ground, half covered in moss and ivy. He wore a strange outfit of black, loose fitted trousers with many pockets, a scandalously tight sleeveless undershirt that left his arms bare to the shoulder, and heavy boots. He also had a quiver on his back and held a nocked arrow on his bow, ready to fire. If it weren’t for the lack of pistols, she would have definitely thought this man a pirate. As it was, he reminded her startlingly of an older, more confident, Tootles. 

He scanned the area, clearly checking for tracks as she had seen the lost boys do so often in their games, giving soft whistles that sounded like bird calls at various intervals. Other bird call whistles answered him from the opposite direction. Wendy held herself still and waited. 

Suddenly, the man loosed his arrow straight at her, more accurately than any archer she had seen in Never Land thus far, forcing her to roll from her hiding spot and hover awkwardly in midair as the two stared at each other in shock before Wendy regained her senses and turned to flee, trusting her flight and superior knowledge of the area to get her away. From behind her she heard a shout.

“Thor! There’s a flying girl I just flushed out of hiding!”

“Ah!” boomed the hearty voice “A chase is a most excellent way to begin the morning.”

From the other voices there was just a moment of silence before a confused and disbelieving “What?!” rose in chorus, under the new sound of a strange whooshing and whirring noise.  
Wendy glanced behind her as the sound of branches cracking and crashing to the ground began, to see a large blonde man with long hair and a bright red cape come soaring in pursuit, a chunky metal hammer held before him, breaking everything in its path. With a cry of fear, she twisted left, darting into a small ravine that marked the beginning of a series of twisting caves and passages in a cliff face, hoping to lose him there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark sat helplessly in the dent he had made in the mossy floor of the clearing when he landed, staring morosely up at the clear blue sky and offensively cheerful woodlands surrounding him. He had no coffee. He had no suit. And he had no idea how one survived in the primitive conditions known as ‘nature’. This was not a good day.  
To top it all off, the team that had only just pulled together the day before to save New York from alien invasion was apparently united in saying this was his fault. Even if they weren’t saying it directly. 

Oh. And apparently there was a flying girl child.

Because why not. 

Groaning, he buried his face in his hands and strongly considered curling up and going back to sleep in the hope that this would all turn out to be some wacky dream or group hallucination.

The spy twins had gone scouting the area, Bruce was still sleeping off the effects of the battle, Thor was chasing the aforementioned flying girl, and Cap was busily doing boy scout like things that were probably intended to make a fire or build a branch and brush shelter or a hunting trap or something. 

Then there was the crashing noise of Thor’s return, followed by a heavy thump as he landed, and Pointbreak’s voice boomed out, waaaayyy too loudly.

“I have apprehended the child, she is a mighty flyer and made most wonderful sport in the chase! Truly, this is a marvellous land, for the sights I beheld as she lead me upon the chase were myriad and wondrous!”

“Oh, for goodness sake!” was the incredibly british and highly irritated response that came in a clear girlish treble “Unhand me at once, you brute. This is most undignified!”

Looking up, Tony saw that Thor had the girl literally tucked under one arm, feet and hands dangling ridiculously as she glared about her as best she could from such an awkward position. She had wavy, nut brown hair, held back in a loose ponytail by a blue ribbon, and appeared to be wearing a somewhat ragged - though very clean and neatly patched - blue night dress of a style that was definitely not modern, but somehow looked familiar to him. Come to think of it, the girls entire look was oddly familiar, up to and including the little knife hanging from the crude vine belt, and the acorn on a string that dangled from her neck. If Tony had to guess, he’d probably put her age at somewhere around twelve or so, she seemed to have that slightly unfinished look that all older children had just before they began to hit puberty.

Still smiling, Thor gently placed her feet first on the ground, though making sure to keep one hand on her shoulder to keep her from flying off again.

“My apologies, my lady, for the incommodious nature of our meeting, but you are the only other being we have yet seen, and we are strangers here who are much in need of guidance.”

The mannerly speech and sudden assumption of a princely air seemed to confuse the girl a little, but she did also relax slightly, so Tony decided to forgive the over use of flowery language before he even had his first coffee. If he was really lucky, this girl might know where he could get some.

“Well. Be that as it may, I hardly feel that it warranted shooting an arrow at me and then chasing me down through the Nevercaves. They’re hardly a safe place to be doing that sort of flying, even if I had much skill in the matter. They’re difficult enough to navigate even on foot, after all. And who exactly are you? You’re not Pirates, that’s clear enough, and you’re certainly not Braves. So who are you? There are no other groups of adults here that I’m aware of.”  
Even as she spoke, the girl was brushing the dust and leaves off her dress and plucking twigs from her hair fussily. 

A slight noise from the left caused her to whip her head around sharply, to see Barton coming back in.

“There’s no one else around that I could see signs of. And Nat hasn’t signalled anything either. I see you caught our little sparrow.”

“I BEG YOUR PARDON! I am no sparrow! And you are intolerably rude, shooting arrows at me like that. I’ve had quite enough of being shot at already, thank you.”

“Alright, that’s enough” came the bossy voice of the capsicle “Thor, make sure she stays put will you? Team meeting over here, Romanoff is on her way back. And someone wake Banner up, please. Carefully.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve looked over the clearing at their captive as she sat primly on the ground, held in place by Mjolnir. She couldn’t be more than twelve, and she was wearing a night dress that looked a bit old even to his eyes.

“Does anyone have any idea what on earth is going on, before we have to rely purely on the strange girl we just met?” He looked at his very newly formed team, trying to keep the strain from his voice.

They all all just shook their heads. Bruce was barely even conscious and mostly only awake because the situation was strange enough that his fight or flight response wouldn’t let him go back to sleep.

“I’ve searched ten minutes in all directions and seen nothing but woods” Natasha reported. “No paths, no smoke over the trees, not a thing.”

“Yeah. Same for my scouting” added Clint. “She is the only living creature bigger than a rabbit that I’ve found any sign of. There is some weird looking gold dust on a couple leaves, but I have no idea what it is.”

“Why are we even bothering with this?” Tony asked from where he was trying to use Bruce as a leaning post and pillow. “Just ask the kid where the nearest Starbucks is so I can get some coffee already. And does anyone else feel like they’ve seen her before? She looks familiar somehow but I’m too tired to even remember the last time I slept, never mind why some random kid in super old style clothing seems familiar.”

“The lady is a most clever and good hearted child.” Thor proclaimed. “She has only indicated a desire to not be harmed and appears to distrust adults. And I believe there may be adventure to be found here, for she did make mention of Pirates, did she not, Man of Iron?”

Clint perked up a bit. “Pirates? I might get to shoot some pirates? Suddenly the day is looking up!”

Sighing, Steve gave in to the inevitable, and walked over to the girl.

“I’m really sorry about all this, ma’am. Would you be willing to tell us where we are? We appear to be completely lost.”

“Well, I suppose I could, yes.” was the cool reply. “But you all need to learn some manners first. I don’t let the Lost Boys get away with treating me so shabbily and I’m certainly not going to just play along for some strange grown-ups who haven’t even bothered to introduce themselves. Even Hook has better manners than that, for goodness sakes!”

Tony and Clint froze in disbelief.  
Steve looked at them curiously, before turning back to the girl.

“Ah, Yeah, sorry about that. Peggy’d throw a fit if she knew how much I’d let my manners slide. I’m Steve Rogers, miss. Also known as Captain America when I’m on duty. These are my teammates, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and prince Thor of Asgard.” He indicated each in turn.

“I should say it’s a pleasure to meet you all, but it’s rather a mixed bag at the moment. I am Wendy Moira Angela Darling.”

“What. Really?!” Demanded Tony from behind. “As in, Peter Pan and Neverland Wendy? And those pirates and Hook… thats James Hook?” 

“Yes. How do you know all that if you don’t even know where you are? How can you know of Neverland yet not know you’re in it?”

“It’s a long story.” said Clint, looking more delighted than Steve thought remotely suitable. “We were all in a fight and ended up falling asleep on some sofas, then woke up falling to the ground here.”

Wendy shook her head thoughtfully “well that’s rather odd. It’s incredibly common for children to come here, of course, but it’s usually in their dreams. Grown-ups rather tend to lose their connection when they leave childhood behind.”

“Wait, wait. Hold on. Can someone back up a bit and explain to the guy from the fourties and the alien prince?” Steve asked, plaintively. He knew this all sounded familiar, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember why.

“The fourties? Surely not. None of you are wearing anything even remotely close to the fashions of my grandfathers day.”

“He doesn’t mean eighteen fourty…” Clint explained. “He’s from the nineteen fourties, and we all fell asleep in two thousand and twelve.”


End file.
